Happy Birthday Elphie!
by darkgemwildcat
Summary: My one year anniversary on fanfiction! Its Elphabas birthday and Galinda is going to give her the birthday she never had...


**A/N: SO THIS IS MY FIRST YEAR ON FANFICTION! WHOOOO HOOOO! BRING OUT THE CAKE FIYERO! Lol. So I wrote this in celebration! I think I have been productive in this year on my stories don't ya think? Anyways, reviewers get some fanfiction one year anniversary cake in your favorite flavor with green frosting. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.**

Elphaba walked through the hallway back to her dorm, a pile of books almost a foot high in her arms. Getting to the dorm room door, she banged her foot against the door, due to the fact she couldn't get to her key without losing her books, and knowing Galinda was inside already.

A few seconds later the door opened, and Elphaba walked over to her bed and threw her books on her bed, then turned to her roommate, who was giving her a funny look.

"What?" Elphaba asked, looking through her books, searching for her History textbook. Galinda took a large breath and just about yelled,

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME IT WAS YOUR BIRTHDAY?" she screeched, flinging her arms around the green girl in a hug. "I had to find out from Nessa!"

"Well I didn't think it was that important honestly." Said Elphaba, breaking out of Galinda's suffocating hold on her neck.

"What? Why would you think that? Your birthday is supposed to be the bestest day EVER! Full of presents, and cake, and balloons…" The blonde rambled on, sitting on her own bed across from Elphaba.

"Well I never had any of that." Elphaba said, "My father barely acknowledged my existence, and when he did, it was usually to do something that Nessa needed."

"Oh." Galinda said softly, and the two sat in silence before Galinda perked up with a squeak. Bouncing to her feet she said "Elphie! Stay right there! Don't move! I'll be right back!" then with a flash of pink, Galinda was out the door.

Only five minutes later, Galinda was back carrying several large shopping bags. "Galinda, what are you doing!" Elphaba said exasperated, tossing the book she had been reading aside to the opposite side of the bed.

"Elphaba Thropp, you are about to have the birthday you never had!" Galinda said, triumphantly, placing the bags on a table, then digging around in them until she pulled out a medium sized white box. "Birthday cake! Ta daaaa!" she sang grabbing two forks out of the cabinet, and then skipping over to Elphaba, sitting cross-legged next to her, the cake box between them.

"Oh wait!" Galinda cried, bouncing up again and running to the shopping bags. She then skipped back, a box of small candles in one hand, and a book of matches in the other. "Do you have any idea how to light these?" Galinda asked, flipping both objects around in her hands and squinting at them.

Elphaba laughed and took the matches and candles from Galinda, setting a few of the candles around on the cake she carefully light the candles with the matches.

Galinda took a deep breath and belted out: "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you happy birthday dear Elphie! Happy birthday to yoooooooou!" she sang, holding the last note in a very high key for about twenty seconds. "Are ya one, are ya-"

"Galinda?"

"Hmm"

"Stop that."

"Fine."

Elphaba laughed, and then blew out the candles.

Galinda cheered, then handed Elphaba a fork.

"Aren't we supposed to cut it in slices Galinda?"

"You could. But this is much more fun!" and to prove it, the blond stuck her fork in the middle of the cake and stabbed a piece out of it. "What are you waiting for Elphie? The Birthday Girl is supposed to have the first bite."

Elphaba chuckled, then stabbed her fork into the cake, taking a bite.

It tasted wonderful. The chocolate icing melted in her mouth. She had always been forbidden to have such good food. Such food was always given to Nessa, not her.

"Do you like it?" Galinda asked, but her mouth was full of cake so it sounded more like, "O uo ike ah?"

Elphaba cackled loudly. "Yes, Galinda thank you."

The two girls sat in a comfortable silence, finishing the cake between them, every so often saying a small joke or comment.

The hours had gone by so fast. It was nearing midnight soon enough.

"Oh, Elphie!" Galinda said, perking up. "I nearly forgot!"

She dug around in the shopping bags some more, then withdrew a smaller package and handed it out to Elphaba. It was wrapped in sliver paper tied with a pink bow at the top.

Elphaba took the package in her hands. Then she tugged at the ribbon, letting it fall to the ground. Then she carefully tore off the package, then opening the box.

Inside was a necklace. It was simple, just a crystal on a slim silver chain.

"Do you like it?" Galinda asked. "I know you aren't that big into jewelry and that stuff but…" she shrugged.

"No, no, no." Elphaba said quickly. "It's beautiful. Thank you Galinda." The two girls embraced.

But years go by, and schoolgirls grow and change, and go on in life. Neither girl knew that soon they would go their separate ways, each with a different dream. But that does not mean they will ever forget what had happened in the past, all the grad memories.

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! **


End file.
